Somniun
by Ukyo Black
Summary: A vida é rápida como um sonho que tal aproveitá-la? Casais tradicionais
1. A noticia

_**Disclaimer**__: Geral é do Kishimoto-Sama, mas alguém, por favor, me dê um Gaara de presente._

A vida é rápida como um sonho bom, que tal aproveitá-la?

Capitulo 1: A noticia

Salas de espera de consultórios são sempre iguais, sóbrias e cheias de pessoas desconhecidas com vontade de xingar as recepcionistas e enfermeiras por estarem sempre sorrindo diante daquele caos chamado hospital. Uma moça loira elegantemente vestida estava sentada folheava uma revista antiga sem muito interesse, estava muito preocupada com o que a aguardava dentro do consultório.

- Yamanaka Ino – A recepcionista chamou e a moça de forma elegante se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta entreaberta com uma placa escrita Dr. Ryuicci Bonucci.

- Bom dia Srta Yamanaka – saudou o médico sorrindo aparentando ter por volta de 50 anos. – como se sente hoje?

- Você que me diz, nunca estou como desejo. – a loira respondeu sentando-se à frente do médico.

- Receio não ter boas noticias a te dar – falou o Doutor. – A sua ressonância magnética detectou que você está com um edema cerebral em estado avançado.

- eu... Não posso fazer uma operação? Para tirá-lo? – perguntou a loira chocada.

- Me desculpe, não há mais nada a fazer, o edema está em uma região complicada de ser operada se fizéssemos isso você poderia morrer na sala de operação – respondeu o Médico dando de ombros.

- E... Eu vou morrer? – perguntou a moça desolada com lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto de porcelana.

- Infelizmente sim. Dentro de um ano... Talvez menos. – Respondeu o medico. – E durante esse período você poderá ter dores de cabeça fortes, náuseas, vômitos, convulsões e perdas de memória.

- Sofrimento até o fim... Não há nada para amenizar? – perguntou Ino

- não há medicamentos para o seu estado atual, mas você deve evitar stress e se cansar. – respondeu o medico.

- Obrigada por tudo então. – Disse a Loira se levantando e saindo do consultório sem dizer mais nada.

A loira chorava enquanto vagava pelas movimentadas ruas de Tókio sem saber o que fazer, pensando sobre tudo que perderia que ainda conquistaria e que deixara de conquistar, aquela conversa com o seu médico a deixou sem chão. _Jovem_, era a palavra que pairava na mente da loira. Pensou em seu pai internado em uma casa de idosos, em seus poucos amigos, em seu famoso escritório de advocacia e morreria,perderia tudo isso com apenas 21 anos. Nunca teve vícios, hábitos como beber ela raramente o fazia, mas uma pequena queda faria com que a morte a levasse enquanto a juventude estivesse vigente, que ironia cruel.

A loira vagou até tarde da noite e ao entrar no seu apartamento luxuoso na cobertura de um dos edifícios mais bonitos da cidade a dor de saber que tinha apenas um ano de vida piorou, ela lutou muito para ser independente e ser financeiramente bem, e agora nada disso importa mais, ela iria morrer e não levaria nada daquilo consigo.

A loira seguiu para o seu quarto tirando a roupa e jogando-a no chão, tomou um banho longo, preparou para si uma xícara de chocolate quente e se deitou na cama com o seu laptop do seu lado, ao abrir a sua caixa de e-mails se deparou com um de uma pessoa que não via à muito tempo.

_De : Hyuuga Hinata_

_ Ino, sei que já se faz dois anos que não nos vemos, estive ocupada com a academia de dança e você com a sua carreira de advogada que pelo que vejo está ótima. Minha amiga estou te mandando este e-mail para te LEMBRAR que a festa anual dos Jounnins será dia 13 de fevereiro na casa de verão da minha familia, todos os anos te convido e você sempre é um doce em mandar um bilhete de desculpas por estar em um congresso, ou reunião fora do país ou em um julgamento complicado, te entendo sempre, porem dessa vez se você não vier me sentirei triste. Você precisa sair desse escritório cheio de trabalho e respirar ar puro, todos precisam disso e você não é diferente. Não esquece! _

_Com amor, Hinata._

A festa anual dos Jounnins, ela esquecerá deliberadamente desse ritual de todos os anos. Os Jounnins era como eram chamados os integrantes da Fraternidade Jounn na Faculdade de Tókio, e um grupo seleto se reúne todos os anos em Okinawa como sinal de que a amizade será eterna. Ino não aparecia na festa dos Jounnins há 2 anos por estar sempre com um compromisso inadiável na data. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, ela iria para secretamente se despedir dos seus amados amigos. A Loira pegou o telefone e discou rápido os números e se deitou na cama deixando a xícara vazia sob a cômoda.

- _alô?_ – perguntou alguém do outro lado da linha

- Oi Sakura – respondeu a Loira

- _Ino, você está bem? _– perguntou Sakura

- Estou por quê? – a loira perguntou

- _por que são 2 da madrugada, você está bem mesmo?_ – disse Sakura

- Ah me desculpe nem notei que horas eram... Você vai para a festa dos Jounnins? – perguntou a loira constrangida.

- _vou sim, por quê?_ – perguntou Sakura

- por que por incrível que pareça não lembro mais onde é a casa da Hina em Okinawa– respondeu a loira enrolando uma mecha do seu longo cabelo.

- _ah!você pode ir comigo e o Sasuke ou você nos segue com o seu carro.. Você que sabe._

_- _Obrigada amiga, vou seguir vocês é melhor. – respondeu a loira sorrindo

-_Ino vou desligar estou com muito sono amanhã conversamos... Vem aqui! –_ disse a garota do outro lado da linha bocejando.

-Tá bom amiga, até amanhã. – a loira respondeu, mas o telefone já estava mudo.

O moreno se remexeu na cama e virou para fitar a mulher de cabelos róseos que colocava o celular no criado mudo. Ele a abraçou e a puxou para perto de si dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço.

- Quem era no telefone Sakura? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos de ônix

- Era a Ino acho que ela não está bem... – respondeu Sakura pensativa.

- ela está ficando meio doida de tanto trabalhar, não liga pra isso. – disse o moreno beijando a rosada.

- Não fala isso Sasuke, ela tem problemas é só. – Sakura defendeu a amiga.

- já que ela nos acordou vamos fazer algo mais interessante do que falar dela – Disse Sasuke sorrindo malicioso.

Ino fechou o laptop e desejou ter mais alguém ali para ela poder abraçar, se sentir amada e acalentada. Ela só chegou a amar um homem, que foi embora, depois dele os outros foram apenas _os outros_; pensar nele a fazia sorrir, ela abraçou um travesseiro e imaginou que fosse algo arranhar a porta da área de serviço e se levantou para abrir a porta, de lá saiu um grande labrador cor de mel que pulou em Ino soltando latidos baixos de alegria.

- Oi Ichigo! Senti a sua falta hoje também, desculpe tê-lo deixado só por tanto tempo. –A loira dizia enquanto fazia um afago no animal.

- Vem dormir comigo hoje, mas não vai fazer xixi na cama senão te dou uma surra mocinho! – Ino disse marotamente par ao cão que latia de alegria. – Quem não tem homem dorme com o cão.

Ino levou Ichigo para o quarto e ele deitou sobre as cobertas da loira e logo adormeceu. Ino ainda ficou um tempo pensando em diversas coisas enquanto acariciava o pêlo de Ichigo, mas logo adormeceu também.


	2. Reencontro

_**Disclaimer**__: Geral é do Kishimoto-Sama, mas alguém, por favor, me dê um Gaara de presente._

Capitulo 2: Reencontro

O dia 13 chegou mais rápido do que todos esperavam, a festa anual dos Jounnins seria na casa de Verão da familia Hyuuga no litoral do Japão, uma linda casa provinciana à beira mar, com rosas brancas e vermelhas no jardim, uma casa de princesa. Ino chegou sem muita dificuldade já que seguia o carro de Sakura e Sasuke. Ao sair do carro um turbilhão de lembranças surgiu na mente de Ino: as festas, as brincadeiras, as brigas, a sua primeira vez. Aquele lugar já a tinha feito feliz inúmeras vezes e queria ir lá nem que fosse pela última vez.

-Ino você tá bem? – perguntou Sakura olhando para a amiga.

- E-estou, só estou feliz de estar aqui de novo – respondeu Ino sorrindo.

A loira deixou todas as suas coisas no carro e seguiu junto de Sakura e Sasuke para a casa e logo avistaram Hyuuga Hinata, uma moça estilo boneca, branca, de cabelo preto azulado longo e olhos cinza que ao vê-los sorriu, ela trajava um lindo vestido floral que deixava seu corpo bem definido e seus fartos seios a mostra.

-Ino você veio! – exclamou Hinata abraçando a loira

-Oi mana – respondeu Ino abraçando a amiga.

-oi estamos aqui também! –exclamou Sakura fingindo estar com ciúmes.

- Oi Sakura, oi Sasuke! Eu vi vocês, só que a Ino é bem difícil de aparecer, por isso ela mereceu atenção. – respondeu Hinata como sempre enrubescendo.

- Eu sei sua boba! – brincou Sakura.

- E o Naruto onde está? – perguntou Sasuke

- Ele tá lá atrás cuidando da churrasqueira. – Respondeu Hinata calmamente

- Espero que ele não ponha fogo na casa – Ino falou e Hinata riu

- Vou lá com ele. – disse Sasuke dando um beijo rápido em Sakura e seguindo para o quintal.

- Ino!- gritou uma moça com os cabelos cor de chocolate amarrados em coques correndo na sua direção.

-Tenten! – exclamou Ino quando o corpo da morena se chocou contra o seu em um abraço apertado.

- Sua chata como você some! Não inventa isso de novo senão te matamos! – exclamou Tenten soltando a loira

- _"ah se ela soubesse que vou morrer!"_ –pensou Ino – Não vou sumir mais, estou de férias do escritório essa semana, só quero sol e água fresca!

-Isso quer dizer que o clube das garotas está completo? – perguntou Sakura

- Sim, já que todas estão aqui! – respondeu Hinata esfuziante

- Não estão todas aqui! Falta a Temari... – Ino falou abobalhada

- E eu sou um fantasma por acaso? – perguntou uma loira de braços cruzados olhando para as quatro.

- Temari! – exclamou Ino abraçando a loira – Como você está linda!

- Você também está! Que mulherão! – exclamou Temari sorrindo.

Sabaku no Temari, alta, de belas curvas, olhos verdes e cabelos cor de areia. Sempre foi como uma mãe para Ino, por ser a mais velha e por sempre estar do seu lado nos momentos difíceis, dona de uma beleza rara, sempre causou frenesi nos garotos por onde passava até se acertar com Shikamaru, melhor amigo de Ino.

- Yare,Yare as problemáticas todas juntas, isso vai ser complicado. – Falou um moreno musculoso de olhos de musgo, com ar de cansado.

- Shikamaru que bom te ver! – Ino falou toda doce abraçando o moreno.

- bom te ver também problemática. – sorriu Shikamaru

- Não aperta muito que tenho ciúmes! – Exclamou Temari fazendo todos rirem

- O Shika é meu irmão! – disse Ino fazendo bico.

- vamos para o quintal tem mais gente lá. – Disse Hinata e todos a seguiram.

Realmente todos estavam lá, os Jounnins veteranos como Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji,Karin, Tayuya, Matsuri. Quando eles entraram no quintal todos se dividiram. Sakura foi ficar perto de Sasuke, Tenten de Neji, Temari ficou com Shikamaru e Hinata e Ino foram na direção de Naruto.

- Naruto! – chamou Ino

- Ino! Que bom que você veio, você está muito bonita! – exclamou o rapaz loiro sorrindo; Uzumaki Naruto é bem definido, loiro dos olhos azuis, meio estabanado, mas é dotado de uma inteligência invejável.

-os anos lhe foram favoráveis Yamanaka. – falou um rapaz forte e moreno, de olhos castanhos e bastante atraente. Era Inuzuka Kiba, um admirador de Ino que nunca se conformou com as recusas da loira.

- Obrigada e a você também Kiba. – Ino respondeu placidamente

-Kiba deixa a garota chegar primeiro, assim você a assusta e ela não volta mais! – disse Naruto marotamente fazendo os quatro rirem.

- Não se preocupa Naruto, o Kiba não me assusta. – Ino revidou no mesmo tom.

- Hinata o suco de laranja acabou – anunciou Tenten com uma bandeja de aperitivos.

- Eu tô meio ocupada aqui fazendo caipirinhas, Ino você pode ir lá na cozinha pegar mais suco – pediu Hinata

- Claro – Ino respondeu

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – perguntou Kiba esperançoso

-Não é neces...- Ino iniciou o seu passa fora, mas foi interrompida por Hinata

- Vai com ela Kiba, assim vocês trazem cerveja também. – Hinata falou docemente apesar da cara de horror que Ino formou.

Os dois seguiram para a casa um do lado do outro em direção da cozinha, Ino remexia na geladeira a procura da jarra de suco, ao encontrá-la entregou a Kiba que colocou em cima da bancada. A loira se abaixou para pegar as cervejas e foi entregando uma a uma para o moreno que repetiu o ato de colocá-las sob a bancada. Quando Ino se levantou e virou foi surpreendida pelo moreno bem próximo do seu corpo colocando as mãos espalmadas em cada lado do corpo dela como uma prisão.

-E...Eu – iniciou Ino surpresa com a atitude do rapaz

- Ino... Eu ainda gosto tanto de você – Kiba falou com uma voz rouca próximo à Ino

- Mas eu não. – Ino disse virando o rosto como maneira de se proteger das investidas do moreno.

- ah desculpe eu não me contive, desculpa – disse Kiba se afastando da loira sem graça.

- tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos voltar ok? – Disse Ino com o coração acelerado.

Os dois pegaram o suco e as cervejas e seguiram para fora da casa em um silêncio constrangedor. Enquanto atravessavam o gramado em direção da mesa do quintal, Ino sentiu o seu coração disparar ao ver um rapaz ruivo conversando com Naruto e parou de chofre com a boca entreaberta, Kiba parou a frente dela tapando a sua visão.

-Ino você está bem? –perguntou Kiba ao ver a moça em estado de choque.

- Tô, tô sim, vamos. – respondeu a garota voltando a andar tentando controlar o seu coração que tentava pular do seu peito. Para a sua sorte o ruivo foi para perto de Sasuke e deixou o seu caminho livre.

Os dois deixaram as bebidas no freezer perto da churrasqueira e continuaram a conversar com Hinata e Naruto. Os olhos verdes do ruivo ainda estavam na memória recente da loira e sabia que cedo ou tarde ela teria que falar com ele. Perto da hora do almoço Hinata chamou todos para a mesa, que almoçaram animadamente.

- Gente já que só nos vemos 1 vez ao ano, que tal um jogo da verdade? – sugeriu Tenten

- Acho uma boa idéia! – exclamou Naruto – Todos concordam? – ele disse e todos assentiram.

Todos se sentaram no gramado formando um grande circulo e no meio uma garrafa de cerveja vazia, o fundo da garrafa a pessoa que pergunta e o bico quem responde. Tenten girou a garrafa e se sentou do lado de Neji. A garrafa parou: Temari pergunta para Kiba.

- Bem, continua trabalhando no Zoológico? – Perguntou Temari desinteressada na resposta.

- Sim, como veterinário dos Leões agora – Ele respondeu cheio de orgulho. Todo mundo sabia que ele adorava cuidar de animais, e enfiar a mão no c...coração do leão era uma delas.

- Gira a garrafa Temari. – pediu Tenten.

Karin pergunta à Sasuke.

- Então Sasuke você não pretende mesmo deixar essa boba Cor de rosa por mim linda e morena? – Karin perguntou debochada.

- Escuta aq..- Sakura começou a falar se levantando mas foi impedida por Sasuke.

- Nem se você fosse a última mulher do mundo eu ficaria com você. –Sasuke respondeu e algumas pessoas tamparam a boca pra impedir o riso.

- Ainda vai se arrepender Sasuke querido. Adeus idiotas. – Karin disse se levantando e indo embora. Tayuya e Matsuri a seguiram, Shino também.

- Essa ai não desiste nunca! – Temari disse rindo.

- Sempre foi uma burra inconseqüente... – Ino riu.

E a brincadeira continuou. Tenten disse que amava cuidar das crianças que ensina; Neji se propôs a ensinar Yoga para todos; Ino respondeu que não ficaria com o Kiba quando ele insistiu em perguntar fora de hora; Gaara revelou que tinha namorado uma garota inglesa chamada Katherine por um ano o que fez Ino se sentir incomodada; Naruto respondeu que aprendeu a dançar balé com Hinata e ela aprendeu primeiros socorros com o loiro.

- Ino ainda está noiva do Sai? – perguntou Chouji com os olhos castanhos na loira.

- Não, não estou mais. – Ino respondeu esboçando um sorriso forçado para o seu amigo gordinho

- Bem gente essa brincadeira já cansou! – Temari exclamou ao ver Ino desconfortável.

- Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos para uma guerra de balões de água - Anunciou Hinata apoiando o fim do jogo da verdade.

- Nossa você ainda faz isso? Grandes lembranças... – disse Ino baixinho para a amiga

- É marca registrada – sorriu Hinata.

Todos os que queriam já estavam divididos em dois grandes grupos, os prevenidos trocaram a sua roupa por biquínis com shorts os desprevenidos tentavam a sorte de não serem atingidos, claro em vão. Kiba tinha prazer em acertar em Ino (do grupo dos desprevenidos) que se esquivava o máximo que podia, a insistência dele estava a deixando irritada, ele só parou depois que ela acertou um balão d'água no rosto dele. Ino riu muito com isso e seus olhos cruzaram com os do ruivo novamente e ela sorriu para ele que não sorriu de volta, Ino abaixou os olhos e ia sair do jogo quando viu Sakura cair no chão inconsciente e correu na direção da amiga.

- Sakura!- Sasuke exclamou e todos pararam de jogar balões.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Hinata se abaixando perto da amiga

- Não sei! – respondeu o moreno colocando a rosada no colo ainda inconsciente.

-Sasuke ela está sangrando! – exclamou Ino assustada se levantando

- Ela tem que ir para o hospital. – disse o ruivo, e a voz dele arrepiou Ino

- O Gaara está certo ela tem que ir para o hospital – disse Temari.

- Eu vou com ela! – anunciou Ino

-Eu levo vocês, o Sasuke não está em condições de dirigir – anunciou o ruivo.

- Vou trocar de roupa e vou para lá depois – disse Hinata preocupada.

Os quatro seguiram para o hospital em silêncio no carro de Gaara, Ino no banco de trás com a rosada ainda desmaiada e na frente Gaara dirigindo e Sasuke no carona. Chegando no hospital um enfermeiro trouxe uma maca para Sakura que abriu os olhos na entrada do hospital.

- Sasuke onde estou? – perguntou Sakura agitada para Sasuke que estava ao seu lado.

-No hospital Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse tentando acalmá-la.

- Melhor esperarmos aqui. – Disse Gaara segurando o braço da loira que tentava avançar junto com a maca.

- Sim...- Ino assentiu com o coração acelerado, tanto por sua amiga que estava sangrando quanto por ouvir a voz do ruivo chamando seu nome depois de tanto tempo.

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que Sakura sumiu pelo corredor e Ino estava chorando e tremendo de frio por estar apenas com um short e uma camiseta fina molhada em um lugar refrigerado. O ruivo notou e tirou o seu casaco e colocou sob os ombros da loira que se assustou um pouco já que estava distraída.

- Desculpa eu só notei que você está tremendo e decidi colocar o casaco em você – disse o ruivo na defensiva.

- Obrigada – foi a única coisa que Ino pensou em responder, e olhou par ao ruivo encostado na parede –você... Está bem?

- estou. – ele respondeu – fiquei sabendo que você virou uma advogada famosa.

- Isso são os outros que dizem, não me acho tão famosa assim. – Ino disse olhando para as mãos sorrindo. – você não está atrás já que é um empresário bem sucedido e de renome internacional.

- Você está muito bonita quero dizer, sempre foi, mas agora está mais. – disse Gaara ficando sem jeito e deixando Ino corada.

- Obrigada, você também ficou bem mais bonito. – respondeu Ino sorrindo.

Sasuke surgiu no fim do corredor com os olhos marejados, sobressaltando os dois, o moreno se sentou em uma das poltronas da sala de espera e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O que houve Sasuke? – perguntou Ino se abaixando

- A Sakura estava grávida e... perdeu o bebê. – Sasuke respondeu com lágrimas ameaçando rolar pelo seu rosto

-Ai meu Deus ela deve estar se sentindo muito mal, onde ela está? – Ino disse triste.

- Ela está na enfermaria 07 – Sasuke respondeu com uma voz fraca e Ino sumiu pelo corredor.

- Mas ela está bem? –perguntou Gaara.

- Apesar do bebê ela está bem. – Sasuke respondeu

- Sinto muito cara, sei que você queria muito ser pai – Gaara disse dando tapinhas nas costas do moreno.

- tudo bem, vamos tentar de novo... Só quero que ela fique bem... – Sasuke respondeu em um fraco sorriso.

- Ela vai ficar. – Gaara sorriu.

- E a Ino? – Sasuke perguntou.

- o que tem ela? – Gaara perguntou inseguro.

- Vamos lá, não esconda o jogo, sei o que vocês dois sentem. – Sasuke afirmou.

- Ela continua muito bonita e ainda me atrai, mas o que ela fez não tem perdão – Gaara admitiu misterioso.

- E o que ela fez? – Sasuke perguntou confuso, balançou a cabeça e disse antes do ruivo respondeu – Bem, não importa isso é entre vocês. Só não demora muito, pois como você disse ela é muito bonita. Vou ver a minha mulher. – Sasuke disse se levantando e seguindo no corredor, Gaara foi logo atrás.

Ino havia seguido no corredor até chegar à enfermaria 07, entrou devagar no quarto e viu a amiga deitada na cama com um soro gotejando ao seu lado, a rosada estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Oi testuda – disse Ino ficando perto da amiga

- Oi porca, você já soube? – Sakura respondeu com um sorriso fraco

- O Sasuke nos contou – Ino respondeu

- Eu não sabia, se soubesse não tinha jogado aquela merda de jogo, eu estava grávida de 3 semanas Ino, 3 semanas... Como sonhei em ficar grávida e agora eu perdi. – Dizia Sakura entre soluços.

- Calma amiga, você vai ter outro! – Ino dizia abraçando a amiga chorosa – Vocês têm muita vida pela frente, vão ter até mais de um filho.

- Ai Ino, o Sasuke ficou muito decepcionado, ele... - Iniciou Sakura

- Ele vai entender e vocês vão tentar ter outro, simples! – Ino terminou a frase com determinação.

-Isso mesmo Sakura, vamos ter muitos filhos ainda. – Sorriu Sasuke mais calmo se aproximando da cama.

- Vou deixá-los a sós, depois volto. –Ino disse saindo do quarto.

-Está bem. – disse Sakura sorrindo.

Ino saiu do quarto limpando algumas lágrimas com a manga da jaqueta, Gaara estava do lado de fora.

-Eles precisam ficar um pouco a sós. –disse a loira mexendo na manga da jaqueta olhando para o chão.

- café? –perguntou o Ruivo.

- bem quente! – Ino sorriu andando ao lado do ruivo até a lanchonete do hospital.

Ino se sentou em uma das mesas enquanto o ruivo foi comprar bebidas quentes para os dois, Ino sentiu uma leve dor na cabeça e se debruçou na mesa fechando os olhos.

- Já liguei para a Temari que está vindo para cá com a Hinata, Naruto e Shikamaru – Disse Gaara sentando-se à mesa oferecendo um copo plástico com café para a loira.

- ah claro, obrigada – ela disse se erguendo e pegando o copo da mão do ruivo. – A quanto tempo está em Tókio?

- já faz quase 2 semanas, voltei para assumir a empresa daqui. – respondeu o ruivo.

- ah... A Temari me disse que você foi para a Inglaterra, como foi lá? – a loira perguntou massageando a nuca.

- Foi ótimo, são todos muito educados – ele respondeu olhando para a loira pondo a mão na testa e franzindo o cenho – você tá bem?

- estou... É só uma dor de cabeça, vai passar – mentiu Ino dando lhe um sorriso fraco.

- un... A Temari me disse que você estava noiva... – Disse o ruivo com cara de paisagem

-Não estou mais... – Ino respondeu duramente

- ele não agüentou o seu gênio? Ou você se cansou dele? – Gaara perguntou com um sorriso cínico e Ino lhe lançou um olhar surpreso – Não estou mentindo, estou?

- Não, você não está! Mas eu mudei muito desde que você se foi! Não sou mais aquela menina fraca que você conheceu. – Ino respondeu friamente.

- Não parece, já que você tremeu ao me ver. – Afirmou o Ruivo

- quem você pensa que é para abrir a boca para me ofender?-Ino perguntou com nojo

- Não se ofenda com a verdade Ino! – Gaara disse se acomodando na cadeira.

- Aquela sua bondade toda... Estava bom demais pra ser verdade. Você ainda é um ruivo riquinho, idiota e convencido! – Disse Ino irritada

- E você vai sempre ser uma loira irritante que ninguém agüenta, deve ser por isso o Sai te deixou . – Disse o ruivo ofendendo Ino profundamente.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo!Ele não me fez sofrer, diferente de você! – rebateu a loira com lagrimas de raiva aflorando em seus olhos, se levantou e tirou o casaco do seu corpo e jogou em cima dele– Prefiro morrer de frio a depender de você.

Quando as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto ela já estava saindo da lanchonete com os olhos do ruivo às suas costas. Ino passou por Temari e Shikamaru no corredor, Sasuke deveria ter dito onde ela e Gaara estavam.

-Ino você está bem? – Perguntou Temari ao vê-la chorando.

- Estou, onde está a Hinata? – perguntou a loira limpando os olhos com a costa da mão.

- Está no quarto com a Sakura, você vai lá? – disse Shikamaru calmamente e Ino assentiu.

- Onde está o Gaara? O Sasuke disse que vocês estavam juntos... – Perguntou Temari com uma fagulha de esperança.

- Ele está na lanchonete, espero que tenha morrido engasgado com o café quente. – Ino respondeu duramente e sumiu por um corredor .

- Yare,Yare problemáática. – Resmungou Shikamaru diante a reação da loira.

- Vejo que nada se resolveu entre os dois... – Temari disse tristemente.

Ino limpou as lágrimas a caminho do quarto em que Sakura estava; Hinata e Tenten estavam lá tentando confortar a rosada.

- Estraguei a festa toda... – Sakura se queixava

- Pra dizer a verdade não, já estava chatinha, principalmente o Lee que estava insuportável esse ano com aquela história sobre o _Gay _Sensei não ter vindo. – Tenten disse marotamente dando ênfase no trocadilho com o nome de um ex professor deles que Lee tinha adoração.

- Isso é verdade. – Ino disse forçando-se a sorrir.

– Aquele sobrancelhas de taturana é irritante! – Exclamou Tenten

-Ele sempre foi um fissurado pelo Gai, queria ser igual a ele. – disse Hinata girando os olhos.

- Até virou gay pra ser igualzinho mesmo. – Sakura disse fazendo todas rirem

- É o fogo da juventude! – as quatro exclamaram irrompendo em risos novamente.

- Moças sei que deve estar divertido, mas ela precisa descansar agora. – Disse uma enfermeira de sorriso forçado, visivelmente irritada com a farra que as meninas provocavam – peço que se retirem, por favor.

- Já estamos indo – Tenten falou tentando conter o riso.

- Chamem o Sasuke pra mim quando saírem ok? – pediu Sakura rindo.

- ok. – Hinata respondeu saindo do quarto, acompanhada de Ino e Tenten.

- até amanhã amiga. – Se despediu Ino.

- E a Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke ao ver as três vindo no corredor.

- Está bem mais animada agora. – respondeu Ino.

- Com tudo isso a festa foi pro brejo... Desculpa gente. – Sasuke disse

- que nada, isso acontece. – Naruto que lhe estava fazendo companhia disse para confortá-lo

- Isso aí! E ainda podemos passar a semana toda juntos se todos quiserem. – Tenten falou apreensiva.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ino respondeu.

- Por mim e Sakura também – Sasuke sorrindo fracamente

- Por mim e Hinata também – Naruto.

- A Temari e o Shikamaru já iam ficar mesmo. – Hinata complementou.

-Então fechou! Os **dez**colados estão juntos de novo! – Tenten exclamou radiante.

Temari e Shikamaru seguiram para a lanchonete e logo avistaram o ruivo sentando em uma mesa afastada, os dois se aproximaram e sentaram junto com ele.

- Já foram ver a Sakura? – perguntou o ruivo sem muito interesse na resposta.

- Já, mas tinha muita gente lá e viemos atrás de você – Temari respondeu.

- un. – resmungou o ruivo

- Gaara por que a Ino estava chorando? – perguntou Temari ao irmão.

- Ela surtou por que falei que ninguém a suportava nem mesmo o Sai... –Gaara respondeu vagamente

- Você é louco ou o que? – Temari explodiu assustando Gaara e Shikamaru.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntou o ruivo assustado com a reação exagerada de Temari.

- Eles sofreram um acidente há cerca de um mês e o Sai morreu. – respondeu Shikamaru e Gaara abaixou os olhos, havia julgado a loira mal de novo.


End file.
